1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle system or method that determines whether a vehicle is currently operating with zero emissions and/or in a zero emissions mode and then provides an indication that is visible from outside the vehicle showing that the vehicle is currently operating with zero emissions and/or in a zero emissions mode. The system or method can also transmit this information to an external device indicating that the vehicle is currently operating with zero emissions and/or in a zero emissions mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid vehicles (HVs) are becoming very popular and are now being sold throughout the world. A HV has an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that are each used to power the vehicle. HVs have an internal combustion engine but can operate in an electric vehicle (EV) mode if enough battery charge is available to power the vehicle. The EV mode means that only the electric motor (and not the internal combustion engine) is used to power the vehicle. A plug-in hybrid vehicle (PHV) also has an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that are each used to power the vehicle. The PHV has a built-in energy storage device that allows it to be charged using an external power source (e.g., a power supply at a charging station).
A fuel cell vehicle (FCV) or a fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV) uses a fuel cell to power its on-board electric motor. Fuel cells in vehicles create electricity to power an electric motor, generally using oxygen from the air and hydrogen. FCVs, FCEVs, EVs and HVs in the EV mode generally emit little to no emissions and as a result, produce several environmental benefits such as cleaner air. The term “vehicle” and “hybrid vehicle” will be used herein to refer to these types of vehicles.
Drivers of HVs can sometimes manually activate and deactive the EV mode by using a switch. That is, a driver can simply move or touch a switch to activate and deactivate the EV mode. If the EV mode is activated by the driver, an indicator may appear on the dashboard next to the speedometer indicating that the vehicle is operating in the EV mode. In the EV mode, however, the vehicle may be producing some emissions. Also, a person outside the vehicle is unable to determine which mode the vehicle is operating in and whether the vehicle is or is not producing emissions.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method of determining whether a vehicle is producing emissions and notifying a third party who is outside the vehicle what mode the vehicle is operating in and whether the vehicle is or is not producing emissions.